<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Door Game by Little_Ki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162446">The Door Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ki/pseuds/Little_Ki'>Little_Ki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Door Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, Fluff, Quick transmigration, Yakuza Ushijima Wakatoshi, or doors in this case, rating is for light references to certain things, shiratorizawa team is present, some drama, travelling through worlds, will update tags and characters as plot progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ki/pseuds/Little_Ki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want to play a game?</p><p>The rules are simple, enter the door and complete the mission.</p><p>Six doors. Six missions. Simple. </p><p>Come in. Let's see how well you play the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Door Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Welcome, Player One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely love the concept of quick transmigration and getting to explore multiple world settings in shorter intervals. After consuming copious amounts of transmigration manga, light novels, and web novels, I'm tackling my own variation with Haikyuu! </p><p>I hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome, Player One.”</p>
<p>In a white space, a young woman is lying down, suspended in the air. Her dark brown hair sways in the wind, and there is a peaceful expression on her face. As she starts to wake up, her eyelashes flutter and her body straightens upright.</p>
<p>Disoriented, she slowly looks around, trying to comprehend her current situation. When pain abruptly rips through her head. She grips her head with both hands, grinding her teeth from the agony. After some time, the throbbing finally subsides, and her forehead is covered in sweat from the exertion.</p>
<p>“Was that really necessary? You could have just told me,” she snarked.</p>
<p>“<em>This was easier.</em>”</p>
<p>“For you,” she huffed, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“<em>Do you understand why you’re here?</em>” Ignoring the question, she looked around the room trying to find the source of the voices. “<em>Don’t bother. You can’t see us anyways.</em>”</p>
<p>“Who are you then?”</p>
<p>“<em>That’s not important either. All you need to know is that we’ve invited you here to play a game.</em>”</p>
<p>“If I don’t want to play?”</p>
<p>“<em>It’s cute that you think you have a say in this.</em>”</p>
<p>“You brought me here to travel through worlds while completing missions? No thanks. Not interested,” she deadpanned, as she tried to lay down and go back to sleep.</p>
<p>“<em>What If we could grant your wish?</em>” She opened one eye as a note materialized in front of her. As she read the note, both her eyes widened in shock and she began gnawing on her lower lip.</p>
<p>“How do I know that you’ll keep your word.” It seemed too good to be true and as she recalled the agonizing pain from earlier, it felt like she was making a deal with the devil.</p>
<p>“<em>You don’t.</em>” She continued staring at the note before taking a deep breath and grabbed the note with her hand.</p>
<p>“How will you know if I complete my mission? Are you coming with me?”</p>
<p>“<em>A system has been assigned to you. It will provide details on the plot, background, and mission objectives.</em>”</p>
<p>“What about items and abilities? Can it monitor situations for me? Will it warn me if there’s danger?” Channeling all her knowledge from transmigration system novels, she tried to cover as many possibilities and benefits that she could. Each system would have their own benefits and shortcomings, but if she wanted to succeed, she would need to know what tools and support she could count on. Hopefully this system wasn’t point based.</p>
<p>“<em>A greedy little thing, aren’t you? The system gives items according to the situation and you’ll have one “ability” in each world. You’re lucky that we’re being so nice.</em>”</p>
<p>She felt completely justified in her questions, especially since they were tossing her into unknown situations. “What about my identity in each world? Why I be myself, or will I have to play someone else?”</p>
<p>“<em>Everything will make sense once you enter a door.</em>”</p>
<p>Six doors surrounded her, each in a different color with a unique mark. In front of her was a burgundy door and with a silhouette of a cat. On its right was a dark orange door with a crow; followed by a gold door with an owl, a forest green door with a tree, a royal purple door with an eagle, and finally a turquoise door with a castle.</p>
<p>“You’ve never seen a rainbow, have you?” she asked dully.</p>
<p>“<em>That’s enough out of you. Just pick a door.</em>” The six doors floated into a straight line in front of her. She looked at each door carefully but couldn’t figure out the connection between the colors and marks, if there was one to begin with.</p>
<p>“Could you give me an idea about what’s behind each door? I don’t want to casually say, “the purple door”, and enter a world blindly.”</p>
<p>“<em>The Eagle Door has been selected. Entering the world in three, two, one…</em>”</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh, no. Wait!” She tried turning around to get away from the door coming towards her.</p>
<p>“<em>Dummy.</em>”</p>
<p>As the purple door steadily opened in front of her, she brought up both her arms to cover her eyes from the blinding light behind the door. Then everything went dark.</p>
<p>“<em>Once again, welcome player one.</em>”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">??? Dairy Entry #1: </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A bunch of garbled and random letters as she traveled across time and space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eagle Door: Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our main character, Hikari, finds out about her mission, the story line, and gets to meet Ushijima. Albeit, unconventionally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first introduction to Ushijima! Most of the chapter is for world/story setting but the next couple of chapters will be more action/event oriented!</p><p>I'm aiming for this story to be a feel-good, relaxed read so I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up on a soft queen-sized bed. “At least the transfer was painless. Those jerks,” she mumbled under her breath. Looking around the room, warm sunlight was streaming in from the wide window, that had several adorable succulents on the windowsill. Beside the window was a dark brown desk in the corner with a notebook on top.</p><p><em>“Welcome, host. I am the system that has been assigned to you.”</em> A gentle robotic voice sounded in her mind.</p><p>“Hello! Do you have a name?” she responded aloud. It felt weird, like she was talking to herself.</p><p>“<em>You may call me guide of system, as you prefer.</em>”</p><p>“Ok, system it is. Do you have a physical form, or will you just be in my head?”</p><p>
  <em>“If host desires, I can take on a physical form, but host will be the only one that can perceive me.”</em>
</p><p>“Hm... I think that you can take on a physical form when it’s just me, but it’s easier to talk with you in my mind in public. Is that alright?” she asked with her head tilted to the side. She would be traveling with the system through many worlds and wanted to keep a good relationship.</p><p><em>“As host desires,”</em> a transparent form began materializing in front of her. It slowly took shape as a ball of soft white light.</p><p>She lightly cupped the system in her hands, “Hello. I look forward to working with you.”</p><p><em>“Hello, host,”</em> soft yellow and white lights flashed as the system spoke.</p><p>“System, can you give me more info about your function and tools?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, host. I can assist you with monitoring situations and will alert you if you or your mission objective is in critical danger.”</em>
</p><p>“That’s useful… But pretty vague.” She had a million questions and every time she asked one, it created a million more.</p><p>The system seemed to blink with light blue lights, <em>“Host’s current level is insufficient. More information can be unlocked as the plot progresses,”</em> The system floated out of her hands to move in front of her face,  <em>“If host is ready, I will now transfer the plot, background, and mission details for this world.”</em></p><p>She went stiff, recalling how painful the previous transfer experience was and asked timidly, “Will it hurt?”</p><p>The system glowed in a soft yellow and nudged her cheek, <em>“No, host. Transferring information in three, two, one…”</em></p><p>They were currently in S City, which resembled modern day Tokyo. The story follows Ushijima Wakatoshi, the head of the Shiratorizawa yakuza. Born and raised in the family business led him to develop a calm, aloof personality. His quiet and confident nature with his position, had countless women and men pursuing him, but none ever succeeded. Eventually he whitewashed the family business, no longer dealing with women, children, or drugs, and only enforced their territory to maintain peace. He kept a firm grip on the family business and thoroughly dealt with those that opposed the new order; this made him an immensely popular leader in the community.</p><p>His strong leadership and loyal allies should have put him on the road to becoming a winner in life, but for as many that loved him there were just as many that despised him. There were multiple attempts to take his life, and each event drove him deeper and deeper into the darkness until he shattered.</p><p>“I think I understand the gist of it… But system, don’t you think that some details are… Missing? Like the details about the multiple assassination attempts and what happened to him afterwards?”</p><p><em>“System has provided all relevant information available to host. Further details will be unlocked as the plot progresses.”</em> She narrowed her eyes and huffed at the blue system.</p><p>“Who am I then? No one else was mentioned in the plot.”</p><p><em>“Host is Atsuko Hikari. A daycare teacher at Shiratorizawa Orphanage.”</em> The yellow system responded.</p><p>At this point, Hikari didn’t bother asking for more details and focused on pointed questions. “Is the orphanage connected with Ushijima’s group?”</p><p><em>“Host is correct. The orphanage is funded and run by the Shiratorizawa family. Children that aren’t adopted have the choice to join the family or re-enter society when they are old enough.”</em> Hikari went deep into thought as she tried to organize the given information. After some time, she asked.</p><p>“What about my identity?”</p><p>
  <em>“The identity of host was created to assist in the completion of the mission objectives.”</em>
</p><p>Hikari let out a sigh of relief. “At least I won’t have to play a character.”</p><p>The system glowed with a blue light and settled in her hand’s as it started counting down, <em>“Transferring information about host’s identity in three, two, one…”</em></p><p>Hikari’s currently identity had no living relatives and recently started working at the daycare after graduating from college two years ago, making her 24. She lived alone in a two-bedroom apartment left by her late parents and was known by the neighbours to be a quiet and polite young lady. The daycare primarily took care of kids from the orphanage but also minded some young children living in the area.</p><p>As she continued sorting through the data, she realized something, “System, what is my mission?”  </p><p><em>“Host’s main mission is to save Ushijima from the assassination attempts. There is also a bonus mission to help Ushijima live a long and happy life,</em>” the blue system flew out of Hikari’s hands as they went slack in shock. Save Ushijima? From assassinations? Her mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to find the right words.</p><p>“…you realize I’m just a normal person? How am I supposed to stop assassination attempts on a yakuza leader?” Hikari started to panic, “Nope. That’s it. I change my mind. I want to go home.” She flopped back onto her bed, crawling under the covers and firmly closed her eyes. Hoping that this was just a bizarre and realistic dream.</p><p>After several long minutes she was forced to face reality, <em>“Host, Ushijima was ambushed by a rival gang. He was able to get away but was heavily injured and is currently moving towards the alley next to host’s location.”</em> The system had a soft yellow glow as it floated in front of her face.  </p><p>“Got it. I’ll call an ambulance,” she rummaged around the bed looking for her phone.</p><p>The system flashed bright red while blasting an alarm, <em>“Danger! Danger! Rival gang members are closing in on Ushijima’s location! Ushijima is currently drugged and unconscious! Asking host to quickly take action!”</em></p><p>Hikari tried to reason with the system over the blaring alarm, “I’m just a regular 4’11” woman! I probably can’t even carry him! The best way I can help is to call the police and an ambulance!”</p><p><em>“Asking host not to make excuses. Host was granted enhanced strength and will have no problem carrying Ushijma. Asking host to quickly take action,”</em> the system alternatively flashed in blue, yellow, and red lights.</p><p>The alarm got louder and Hikari covered her ears with both hands and shouted, “FINE! Lead the way,” she grabbed a jacket lying on the bed and followed the directions of the system to reach the alley.</p>
<hr/><p>Hikari found Ushijima lying in a pool of blood near the back of the alley. The mid day sun was just bright enough to see the outline of his silhouette, assuming the individual was actually him.</p><p>“System, can you scan him and find out where his injuries are?” Hikari was certified for basic first aid back in high school, and with her meager knowledge, knew it was important not to move anyone with head injuries. If he did, she would have to find another way to help. If this was someone else, she would immediately call the police.</p><p>
  <em>“Scanning…</em><br/>
<em>Name: Ushijima Wakatoshi</em><br/>
<em>Age: 27</em><br/>
<em>Occupation: Leader of Shiratorizawa</em><br/>
<em>Current Status: Drugged. Injuries found in legs and back. No fatal wounds detected.”</em>
</p><p>Hikari let out a sigh of relief and walked towards to Ushijima. She gently checked his wounds to see whether there was still any bleeding, after several minutes she was satisfied and got ready to carry him back.</p><p>The yellow system floated in front of her, <em>“Asking host to hurry. Rival gangs will arrive at host’s location in five minutes.”</em></p><p>Hikari lightly maneuvered Ushijima onto her back and was surprised how easy it was. The enhanced strength also came with a boost in her dexterity and flexibility. She hurried back to her apartment and luckily, didn’t bump into anyone else along the way.</p>
<hr/><p>After entering her apartment, Hikari gently lowered Ushijima onto her couch in the living room. There was a slight ache in her arms from how tense she was coming up the stairs. While stretching, she took the time to take a closer look at Ushijima.</p><p>She could understand why women and men were throwing themselves at Ushijima. He had thick, sharp eyebrows, thin lips and a strong jawline. His olive-brown hair made her hands itch to see if it was as soft as it looked.</p><p>Seeing the blood on his clothes (and her couch), reminded her that he was injured. Hikari softly stroked his head once before heading to the bathroom for some towels.</p><p>As the door clicked shut, Ushijima opened his eyes and turned to stare at the door.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Ushijima Diary Entry #?</span>
</p><p>The word “strong” was written jaggedly on the page in big awkward strokes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hikari's last name, Atsuko, is the character for warm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eagle Door: First Interaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first time they meet Hikari helps Ushijima, but he doesn't know. At least that's what she thought. Meanwhile, the SHiratoriza gang also aren't so sure what's going on with their Boss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally posted! I actually wrote this chapter a month ago but didn't feel that it was good enough to publish. One thing I really want to improve on is describing a character moving through a scene and sometimes I worry my writing comes off more like a script then a story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“System, where are his injuries again?”</p>
<p>Hikari walked out of the bathroom holding an armful of towels and kneeled on the floor next to the couch. She slowly took off Ushijima’s trench coat and placed in on top of a large towel on the floor, there was no way she was risking staining her nice laminate floors.</p>
<p>The system blinked with yellow lights as it floated around her, “<em>Ushijima has two large gashes on his lower back and multiple shallow cuts on his legs,</em>” Hikari hummed in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>Ushijima was originally covered in blood but seeing that nearly all of it was on his coat, most of it was probably not his. She really didn’t feel comfortable making any judgments with her lack of medical knowledge; but right now, she could only trust in the systems capabilities. Her original plan had been to call an ambulance, she wasn't a medical professional after all. But that would lead to questions about what happened, and she wasn’t sure how to explain how she found him in the back of an alley. Against her better judgement, she decided to disinfect and bandage him up the best she could, and anything more severe will be left to the professionals.</p>
<p>Pushing her thoughts aside, Hikari took a deep breath and apologized quietly, “I’m sorry, please excuse me,” before slowly unbuttoning his white shirt. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons and the process took about a minute before she finally slid the shirt off his torso, placing it on top of his coat. With a damp towel in hand, she started gently wiping the blood off his arms.</p>
<p>She tried not to think too much of it, but he was very… fit. Ushijima had thick well-defined muscles, without being too bulky. The petite brunette tried not to stare at his biceps that were the size of her head, and started desperately reciting cartoon songs when she saw the veins running down his forearms. Once she finally got all the blood off, (and absolutely <em>did not</em> let her eyes linger on his very nice arms, or abs), she nervously took a deep breath before gently turning him over.</p>
<p>Hikari turned his face to the side facing her and saw the injuries on his back for the first time. There were two slashes on his lower back that almost looked like a backwards check mark, that had slightly reopened (either from carrying him to the apartment or when she flipped him), with some light bleeding. Whispering another apology, she applied some pressure on the injury before slowly disinfecting his wounds. Despite knowing he was unconscious she refrained from pressing too hard on his injuries but tried to be thorough as she worked.</p>
<p>The blue system silently mused that as a yakuza leader, Ushijima had probably been in more severe situations, but said nothing as Hikari started bandaging him up. With her inexperience in mind, she took her time following each step from a video she pulled up on her phone.</p>
<p>When she finally finished, the sun had started to set, and she wiped the sweat that had built up on her forehead. At first, she thought she was done, before realizing that he also had cuts on his legs. “System?”</p>
<p>“<em>Ushijima has a large gash on his thigh and some shallow slashes on his shins.”</em></p>
<p>Hikari turned to the yellow system with pursed lips, “Is there an item that can treat his wounds?”</p>
<p>The system flashed in a yellow and blue pattern before responding, “<em>Items are not required for the current situation. Host has sufficient ability to deal with the circumstances.”</em></p>
<p>Hikari bit her lip in frustration, “This is sexual harassment! I’m taking advantage of him and its even worse because he’s asleep! Isn’t there anything that can help him, without having to take off his pants?”</p>
<p>“<em>Asking host not to make excuses,” </em>the blue system floated out of reach as she tried to grab it.</p>
<p>She went back and forth for a while before opting to roll up his pants to deal with the injuries on his shin. The wound on his thigh would be dealt with when he woke up. The system diagnosis didn’t mention whether the wound was deep, or she would have sent him to the ER without a second thought. This time she was much quicker with the bandages and soon rolled down his pant legs as she finished. A quick glance at the clock let her know it was already time for dinner. After rummaging through her drawers, she found an extra-large oversized t-shirt and dressed Ushijima in it.</p>
<p>Hikari grabbed the pile of used towels and bloody clothes on the floor and stuffed them into the washing machine. Once everything was running, she stretched her back and moved towards the kitchen to start dinner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fortunately, her fridge and pantry was well-stocked and there was rice already prepared in the rice cooker. She went through the contents of her kitchen and decided to whip up one of her favorite meals, a baked egg dish. It was a simple and quick meal she could prepare in larger quantities to enjoy over the next couple of days.</p>
<p>Hikari first took the package of firm tofu out of the fridge and crumbled it using her hands into a large bowl, seasoning the tofu with dark soy sauce, mixing it thoroughly before setting it aside to marinate. The dish can be served with a spicy dipping sauce, but she preferred to marinate the tofu instead.</p>
<p>Next, she used hot water to soak a handful of dried black fungus and a clump of mung bean noodles from the pantry in separate bowls and set them aside to reconstitute. After grating one carrot on her cutting board, she swept them into the bowl with the marinating tofu. By then, the black fungus was ready, and she began to julienne them, pushing them into the bowl as well when she finished. She cracked six eggs into a different bowl and beat them thoroughly with chopsticks, until the entire mixture was the color of golden egg yolks. She felt nostalgic as she glided through each step, she often made this dish back home after learning it from her mother.</p>
<p>Going back to the mung bean noodles, she took them out of the now warm water and chopped them into three-inch sections, before tossing them with the black fungus, carrots, and tofu. She seasoned the mixture with salt, pepper, five spice powder, mushroom powder, and a bit of sugar. Once all the seasoning was evenly incorporated, she poured in two-thirds of the egg mixture to bind the ingredients together and added a touch of olive oil for moisture.</p>
<p>After mixing everything together she began spooning the colorful mix into a square baking tin and leveled the top. She ladled the remaining eggs evenly on top of the brightly colored mix, before placing it onto a tray and into the preheated 193 Celsius oven.</p>
<p>The prep took almost no time at all, but needed to bake for about 35 minutes, until the chopstick was clean when testing the consistency and the top is a golden brown (more gold with lightly browned edges). She took some time to clean the used dishes and kitchen counters before heading back to the living room to check on Ushijima.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was still sleeping soundly and if not for the blood stains on his pants, Hikari would have found the image endearing, especially with the pair of cartoon foxes on his shirt. She did a quick check on his bandages and breathed a sigh of relief that no blood was seeping, she took a seat beside him on the edge of the couch.</p>
<p>Ushijima had a peaceful expression on his face and with the golden sunlight streaming in from the window, made for a picturesque moment. Brushing his bangs to the side she murmured, “That must’ve hurt. Don’t worry. You’re ok now.”</p>
<p>The blue system flashed in the corner, continuing to quietly observe her. She sat on the couch for several moment before the timer went off and walked back to the kitchen. With her back facing him, she didn’t see Ushijima open his eyes, keeping them on her form; his fingers twitched at his side.</p>
<p>After a quiet but pleasant dinner, Hikari set aside a portion for Ushijima for when he woke up. She wasn’t sure whether he would accept food from her. Based on the info given by the system, he was firm but fair, and hopefully that meant he would give her a chance to explain before trying to kill her. At least she had her enhanced strength. That should give her a chance to fight back or at least buy time to get away, though she really hoped it wouldn’t come to that.</p>
<p>The dryer chimed in the background and Hikari went to fold his clothes before leaving them on top of the dryer. Once she finished with the towels, she felt the strain of the day get to her and headed off to bed. Ushijima was still drugged and out cold, and with everything that went on today she deserved the extra rest. After enjoying a quick shower, she changed into an oversize t-shirt with a cartoon eagle and a pair of shirts. Checking on him one last time, she whispered good night before falling into bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once the bedroom door closed shut and the lights went off, Ushijima opened his eyes. He slowly clenches his hand over and over, until he was able to move his arms, and continued with his slow movements until he regained full mobility of his body. He slowly sat up and stared deeply at the door to her room. His pocket vibrated, breaking his gaze as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.</p>
<p>There were numerous messages and missed calls flashing on his screen. He sent out several message before placing the phone back into his pocket. Ushijima walked into the open laundry room and changed back into his shirt and jacket. He moved towards the entrance and stared at the kitchen for a moment before opening the door, where several of his men were waiting outside.</p>
<p>“Boss!” Goshiki jumped forward and yelled, before being pushed aside by Shirabu.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, boss?” Ushijima glanced at her room and nodded, turning to Reon and Semi. The latter answered the unspoken question as he crossed his arms.  </p>
<p>“We’ve dealt with the gang. They were just some small fry that were dissatisfied with the new policies,” Reon continued after Semi.</p>
<p>“There’s one person missing but we’ll find them soon.”</p>
<p>Tendou had been lurking in the background, and finally came forward putting his arm around Ushijima’s shoulder. “How’d you end up here anyways, boss?” Tendou leaned in closer and jeered, “Never thought you had it in you. Are we getting a lady boss anytime soon?”</p>
<p>Ushijima didn’t respond as he adjusted his cuffs, scanning her apartment from the corner of his eyes. Everyone went quiet. After several long moments, Ushijima walked out of the apartment and closed the door soundlessly, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>They turned to follow Ushijima only to awkwardly halt when he stopped in the middle of the hallway, “Make sure the door is locked,” before continuing towards the stairs. Goshiki locked the door from the outside and jogged to catch up with the others.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">Hikari’s Diary Entry #2</span>
</p>
<p>A concise and detailed description of the plot, Ushijima’s background and her mission. Events of the day were recorded succinctly.</p>
<p>In the bottom corner of the page is a tiny doodle of a muscular triangle and thick rectangles, surrounded by little hearts.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Ushijima’s Diary Entry #?</span>
</p>
<p>There is a sketch of a bunny on the page. Scattered around the page are bubbles of the words “strong”, “tiny”, “gentle”, and “shy”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed this update! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p><p>I would love to hear from you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>